Pulse
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: They started dying. A strange dagger got them killed. He warned the client in his letter and died before it could be sent. That dagger is evil along with who ever desires it. It will destroy who ever wants to posses it. But what if it can also save them? And he's dead why's he standing on that cliff?


The guild was celebrating the new s-class mages. The guild master's own grandson was one of them finally managing to match his older brother Kyuubi and his younger brother Naruto. Currently the guild master was at the bar with his son and daughter in law. They were discussing when the children will come home. You see Minato's and his wife Kushina's youngest Naruto was on a job. He was with Natsu's younger sister Sakura. Mirajane's older brother and Minato's student Kakashi. And Itachi's younger brother. All s-class mages except Sakura she was a a-class healer. Anyway as the adults were talking and the kids enjoying each others company and giving Laxus his congrats when it was quiet all of the sudden. The adults in the crowd stood ridged and at attention. The kids did not know why in till they saw a magic counsel guard. His silver armor with gold shining lightly. He approached the bar and bowed to Minato and Makarov. He opened a brown leather bag and pulled out a small white package. The guard bowed once more and turned to leave. But not before saying I'm sorry. The air was tense while Makarov unwrapped the package. When he did four clunks hit the tale and a piece of paper floated down. He picked it up not looking at the items. He read the letter aloud while looking to be holding back tears.

Dear Fairy tail,

We are sorry to inform you that due to the dark guild The Phantom Lord you have lost 4 mages. Due to what we believe was a sneak attack while traveling to clover town Kakashi Strauss s-class mage and oldest brother of the Strauss siblings was killed and had his eye removed. Sakura Dragneel was choked to death and tossed in a nearby river. Sasuke youngest of the now last of the Uchiha clan Itachi Uchiha was stabbed in the heart and had his eyes removed. Naruto Uzumaki-Nazimaki-Dreyar was stabbed in the side and burned alive. His heart was taken and has not been found. We have taken one object from each body not considered evidence and given them to you in till the body's and and items can be given back to the family. We are sorry for your loss and will find these killers. In till then.

From,

The Magic Counsel.

When the letter was done the guild members looked at the table in rage. Their family, friends, and teammates are dead. And by a guild that has already been attacking them. All that was left of the energetic Naruto was his necklace from master Makarov's late wife Tsunade. The calm but strong Sakura only had her red hair ribbon left. Itachi's brother was gone and only his clan necklace like Naruto was left. But unlike Naruto's blood was clearly seen on Sasuke's and it made their blood boil for the innocent children. Then the noticed they did not see any thing of Kakashi's. But Master had moved the wrapping paper and there it was. A small scroll. They recognized it as his sealing scroll. Minato went to open it and send his magic into the symbol. Out popped about 9 things. But what they all saw first was a white sword Kakashi prized as it was his father's socked in red blood. Some of the men got sick. Next was a blood socked money bag filled with items from the kids they always had him store for just in case. Next was 5 pictures of the team. One for each town they went to. Then there was a letter to his three younger siblings. And lastly was his headband he used to hold his bangs out of his hair carved with a leaf for the village he used to live in along with some other people. They were sickened by the contents. It looked like he was desperate for the contents to be sealed. The siblings went to pick up their dead brother's items when one fell on the floor Minato grabbed it a gasped. There in his hand was a short dagger with a gold dragon on it. It's moth opening to a swirling gem and the blade. There was a note attached to it. Minato opened and read it out loud.

Dear client,

I must inform you that the blade is in my possession. But ever since my team and I have come in contact with it strange men have been following us. I am sorry but I must return it. I will not be putting the children in my care in danger. I ask that you do not try to have any other person from my guild or any other to try and get this blade. I will be returning it. There is something very evil about this blade and the air around it. I refuse to take a chance on my charges life nor will I let you have it. I mean no disrespect but due to such evil emanating from this dagger I will not take a chance on anyone finding it. I will be hiding this blade were it will never be found and let us pray no one will find it.

From,

Kakashi Strauss

It was then Minato felt the dagger pulse and his world grow dark.


End file.
